Looking Beyond
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Esther changes her mind, leaving her to face the consequences. Elena's choices become more challenging in the love department. Finn fights his feelings the whole way. At the end of it all who will be left standing alone, without the dopplegangers love?
1. Ball

Esther reconsidered, rethought, all the plans she had been working on since her untimely death over a thousand years ago. Could she turn on her children, she was already lying to them but did she have it in her to go through with it?

Whispers of reassurances of witches passed echoed in her mind, she blocked them out.

Was it really so horrible that she, a mother, was having second thoughts about murdering her children? Sure Niklaus had done his fair share of havoc during his many years but did that justify using her son Finn to rid the world of them all? Finn, being the softest of her children didn't want the life he had but maybe he just hadn't found anything worth living for yet, she thought hopefully.

Yes her other sons save for Elijah had taken to the darker side of vampirism but was that any different then having a human son who murdered? At least them being vampires, blood, was essential for life, murder was a possibility until they could control it. Not that she was making excuses for them only trying to see if _her_ actions were just.

She twirled the blood combination in her fingers, regretting how she treated the doppelgänger like a blood source instead of the human she was.

Esther felt horrible for forcing Elena's hand, using her dislike for Niklaus to her meet her own means. She would have to apologize to the poor girl.

Bringing her back to the issue at hand, Finn knocked lightly on the door to her study. He had come to retrieve the binding potion to distribute it for the champagne toast.

"Come in Finn, dear." She spoke softly, doubting her decision more and more as the seconds ticked by.

Finn entered and reached to grab the bottle that contained the blood mixture, Ester laid her hand on his halting his movements.

"Mother?" he questioned. His normally smooth features were scrunched in confusion.

"I can't do this to my own children, to you Finn. I can't just kill the ones I claim to love." Her strong, commanding voice broke under the weight of so much emotion.

Finn stood unmoving; in truth he had been stunned by the emotion in his mother's voice. She was not one be so emotionally open.

"What has changed? Was this not your reason for return, to right the wrong, to restore balance to the world?" he was more than confused.

When his mother first told him of her plans, he had been onboard. This life had never suited him, even when he turned Sage, it wasn't worth continuing. He, dare he say, was happy at the thought of being laid to rest, permanently. Although he knew that could not be said for the rest of his siblings.

Elijah, as noble as he came off, enjoyed his life, took pleasure in being above other like Klaus did. Not that it was a terrible crime to be favorable to power but sometimes they took it too far, the case with the doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert, was a perfect example. Klaus destroyed her family, threatened everyone she cared about, he used her compassionate nature against her in order to gain supremacy. It was actions like those that made him think his mother was in the right in destroying what she had unknowingly created.

All of the Originals were cursed, cursed to walk the earth while others died, to be free of deaths hold, to be bound to blood, to have a second-more monstrous-side. It was a mother's love gone awry, not that he could ever blame her.

What was once meant to protect her family, turned into a lifetime of pain and suffering. His mother had meant well but had paid the price for upsetting the balance. So why now was she willing to risk angering the spirits further by allowing the abominations known as vampires to continue roaming the earth?

He knew the answer to that, even though she had a tough exterior, inside she was still a mother and she was attempting to slay her own offspring.

Esther sighed, "I love you all too much to allow you to die, even if it goes against nature."

Silence stretched through the large study, the murmurs from the guests down stairs was all that could be heard.

"Is this really what you wish mother? The spirits will not be happy with the turn of events and may take out their aggression on you." Finn warned her, even though she probably knew the risks of her choice without his cautioning.

"Yes, Finn, I could not bear to murder you all again. The first time was hard enough, I know I could not accomplish that feat again." She paused a moment before her features set with acceptance, "And I will take responsibility for my actions for meddling with fate and denying its repair."

Before he could say a word she smiled, a loving smile only a mother could pull off, "Why don't you go enjoy tonight's festivities? I'm sure there are many women who would love a dance with you."

He gave a curt nod in affirmation, though his mind was not on the fairer sex. He had had his fill of women with the presence of one, Sage. Even after not seeing her for 900 years he could still imagine her obsessive clinging and proclamations of love all of which drove him mad. Sage had been the only vampire he had created and he regretted it from the moment she died.

It had started off in love on both sides, she was pretty, smart, funny, everything he could want in a woman. Until the days when she began to beg for him to change her, her reasoning was superficial. Poor Sage was getting older, by her definition less attractive. In fact the only thing that became unlikable was her incessant pleading. She even went so far as to try and trick him into changing her, so eventually he gave into her way and changed her thinking that maybe she would return to the girl he fell in love with.

Oh how wrong he had been, she went out of control, killing villages and creating vampires arbitrarily. Deep down he had to thank Klaus for daggering him, it left him with nine-hundred years of quiet, without her insufferable whining.

A half smirk, half grimace appeared on his angular face.

No he would not find a woman to love, no matter how much his mother desired it. True it was not only he, that Esther wanted a fairy tale happy ending for. She wanted all her children to find their other half and it seemed as if Klaus may have found his, wonderfully enough. Possibly even Rebekah had found hers in a human boy. Ironically those two were the hotheaded one's out of the bunch, well them and Kol but he doubted any woman could stand him longer enough to love him or live long enough for that matter.

He and Elijah, on the other hand, were the ones that were doomed to be the 'nice guys' and get walked all over.

Obeying his mother's wishes he gracefully strode down the spiral steps into the large crowd, attempting to find a suitable dance partner. His eyes combed the sea of people, only to be met by a familiar face, Elena. She was beautiful in her own right, more so than her ancestors, at least Tatia. Where Tatia had her shyness, Elena had fire and Katherine had her slyness, Elena was honest. She was the perfect mixture of the two, or from what he had been told. He missed the Katherine era, though sources told him that he wasn't missing much.

No, Elena was a woman all her own who happened to share a face with two other women.

**A/N This is my first Vampire Diaries story, let me know what you think.**


	2. Choices Made

In but a few strides Finn made it over to Elena. She had her back to him, talking to Kol.

_What was the boy doing? _He wondered.

He paused in his step, opting to listen to the conversation going on between his brother and the doppelgänger.

"Who are you?" Elena asked warily.

Kol grabbed her hand, bringing up to his lips; he placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Finn felt an odd burning in his chest at the sight.

"I am Kol Mikaelson, and you must be the lovely Elena Gilbert." He said with his trademark crooked smile that usually made the ladies swoon. But not Elena, she saw right through his innocent, charismatic, façade.

"Charmed, but not interested." Her voice remained strong, not showing any signs of fear. Finn had to admit the little woman in front of him had fire. Kol was not one to get turned down.

The barest hint of a smile crossed Finn's lips.

"I'm sure I could change your mind love." Kol teased threateningly.

Finn had heard enough, stepping forward he tapped Elena on the shoulder.

"Would you care to dance Miss Gilbert?" he asked, offering her his hand.

A flash of shock crossed her face, giving way to relief, "I would love to." She said, throwing an uneasy glance over her shoulder to the younger brother. Kol had a scowl on his face, showing his displeasure of being denied his intended prey.

Finn led Elena to the dance floor, grasping her waist with one hand as the music started anew. A few moments of silence stretched between them, causing Elena to become more nervous. Although Finn would never admit it out loud, she made him anxious as well. Never had he felt so 'off his game' as Klaus would put it.

Elena, in her normal show of nervousness, grabbed her lip with her top teeth, unknowingly drawing attention to her plump, kissable lips. Unable to stand the gesture, Finn broke the silence, "So has your night been enjoyable Miss Gilbert?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his, a smile crept on her features, "It was going well until Kol showed up and tried to seduce me." A slight playfulness tinted her voice.

"Yes, well that is Kol. Solitude seems to have worsened his uncontrollable flirtatious behavior." Finn said with a frown.

She cocked her head to the side, studying the man before her, "You must be Finn then."

"Forgive me for my rudeness, yes I am Finn. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She gave a smile, "You seem to be more like Elijah than the rest." She considered her words for a moment before a look passed her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that. What I mean is that you don't seem like you're out to kill me." She groaned in frustration.

"Nothing is coming out the way I want. What I'm trying to say is you seem very nice Finn. "She breathed out, hoping he didn't take offense.

Finn chuckled lightly; her being flustered made the atmosphere less suffocating.

"I understand and I thank you for the compliment." a small smile playing at his lips.

Neither noted how they unconsciously moved closer to one another during the dance, leaving little space left.

Elena took time to outright study him as he was doing the same, he had the most beautiful colored eyes. They were green rimmed with sienna, she could just get lost in his eyes.

Elena noticed something in his eyes that hadn't been there when he first asked her to dance. There was a glimmer, a spark of something she couldn't explain. Only that it made her heart flutter at the sight of it.

The music stopped, Elena seemed to snap from the trance she had been under and pulled from his grasp.

"I have to thank you for saving me from your brother and making my night more entertaining."

Finn gave a small bow, "The pleasure was all mine Miss Gilbert."

"Elena is fine." She replied softly almost bashfully.

Finn let a rare smile appear, "Alright then, it was an honor Elena."

She blushed at his treatment of her; he made her feel like royalty, like she was the only woman in the room. He made her heart skip a beat and that smile made it stop all together. That thought hit her hard; she couldn't fall for another vampire. She still had her problems with Damon and Stefan, how on earth could she add an Original to the mix?

Out of sheer panic at her thought she offered Finn a rushed goodbye before darting out of the door. Her two lap dogs followed closely behind. The eldest brother threw an icy glare over his shoulder aimed at Finn before continuing after the Katherine look-a-like.

Finn was a little more than confused, had he done something wrong? He ran through the night trying to find the missing puzzle piece, coming up with nothing.

The way she fled made him feel…well just feel.

_Feelings are for the weak_, Klaus' words echoed through his mind.

His face resumed its stony expression. He wouldn't do this to himself again; he wouldn't be a door mat like he had in the past. With his resolve set he made his way back up the stair case to his room. Closing the door behind himself, he let his face fall. In one second that woman made his heart feel as if it had broken by doing no more than saying goodbye. He promised himself, in the safety of his room, that Elena Gilbert would not cross the line into his heart.

Like he had done so many years ago, he built up the wall around his heart, vowing to never feel love again. His head fell into his hands. He didn't cry but silently let his heart ache in privacy.

As soon as he left his room, the old Finn would be back in place.

In retrospect he should have given her some time, given her a chance to explain, at a later date, her abrupt departure. Just maybe then he would have understood that no matter how high he built his walls, it would all come crashing down in the end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther had quietly made her way out of her study to check on her guests, what she found made her heart warm, Finn and Elena dancing like there was no other person in the room. She knew right then that she made the right choice in saving her children.

The two continued to dance, song after song, staring in each other's eyes, chocolate meeting hazel in mutual attraction. The night played out nicely between the two until Esther noticed something click in Elena's eyes. The girl was panicking, not due to Finn or his actions. Esther knew what had the girl so frightened, she was developing feelings for Finn. From what she had heard about the doppelgänger, Elena had two others she cared for. This would cause some complications but hoped dearly that her son could wait things out and not revert back into his old emotionless self. After Elena all but sprinted out the door, Esther saw the confusion written all over Finn's face.

Then Finn's face resumed its normal blankness, her worst fears were realized. Finn cared for Elena as she did him but he would not wait. Esther cursed Sage, knowing it was the red head that had made her son reject his feelings. She only prayed he could learn to trust once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Elena freaked, not knowing what to do she ran. Unfortunately she didn't make it very far before Damon grabbed her arm, holding a little too tight to be considered comfortable.

"Did he hurt you?" His celeste eyes searched hers for any kind of confirmation.

Elena wretched her arm from Damon's vice like grasp, "No I'm fine, he didn't do anything. He was the perfect gentleman unlike someone else I know." She bit, suddenly realizing her feelings for Damon were fading.

"Sorry for caring." He spat.

"Well maybe that's the problem." She yelled out. The words slid off her tongue before her mind could process what she had said.

The look on Damon's face made the guilt creep up, but she quickly pushed it back down, noting it was one of those now or never moments.

His eyes darted back and forth, searching his mind for something to say. Finally his eyes settled back on her, "But I love you Elena." His baby blues softened, trying to convey how deeply he felt for her.

She sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation here of all places but she couldn't let things continue the way they were. In the past few months she had been no better than Katherine, stringing both Salvatore brothers along. Never giving either a truthful answer of how she felt but now she knew what had to be done. She couldn't have either; she wouldn't do that to their already strained relationship.

"I care for you too Damon but as a friend and I want to tell you what I have chosen to do. I won't pick you or Stefan; it just isn't fair to either of you. I will not be another Katherine and come between you and him." Damon's face had gone from hopeful to fuming off in a flash.

"After all the shit you put us through you're not going to pick either of us?!" he screeched, losing control of his anger.

Stefan, who had been listening from the sidelines, stepped in grabbing Damon before he did something he would later regret.

"Thank you Stefan and I'm sorry." Elena spoke sincerely. He nodded curtly, darting off into the woods with Damon in tow. She watched them until they faded from her sight.

Elena, emotionally drained, plopped down where she stood. No longer having the strength to make it home or even walk. But as sapped as she was there was an underlying freedom that made all the hurtful words, worth it.

_Maybe, just maybe I can be happy without hurting others_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mikaelson brother stood out of sight listening to the words exchanged between the doppelgänger and Salvatore. He couldn't help but smirk at the scandalous turn of events. Finn would be interested to hear that she hadn't chosen either brother. A plot formulated in his wicked mind. One that maybe Finn would thank him for later if all went accordingly.

**A/N Soo…What do you think? **


	3. Unexpected Friendship

With his plot set, Kol made his way into Mystic Fall High School, a mischievous grin permanently etched on his face. Luckily Finn hadn't figured out his master plan yet, so he had some time to enjoy the student life.

A perky brunette sauntered his way, being horribly flirtatious, not that he minded. Perhaps he could take her out _for _dinner, she seemed willing enough.

_Oh yes, High School will most definitely be enjoyable._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Entering the front doors to school seemed like the only normal thing Elena got to do in her messed up life. Ever since vampires, yes that means Stefan, entered her life, it had been nothing but one disaster after another and she was beyond sick of it.

Rounding the corner to her locker, she wasn't paying attention and crashed into a rock like body, only to be caught mid fall. She was about to apologize when the mystery person spoke.

"If you wanted me to hold you all you had to do is ask, love."

Elena froze, she knew the owner of that voice and it scared her to hear it in school of all places.

Finding her voice somehow, "What do you want Kol?" She spat, not letting her fear seep into her words.

"Oh now love that is that any way to treat a fellow classmate?" He teased.

"What-"As quickly as she found her voice it fled, leaving her gaping like a fish out of water. This couldn't be happening to her, school was her only sense of normalcy. They wouldn't dare invade that aspect of her life would they?

"Yes well, I have become quite fond of you and didn't dare leave you to the Salvatore." He explained like he was discussing the weather, not altering her life. Well that may have been being a little overdramatic.

Elena threw her hands in the air, giving up on living her life like she wanted to. "Fine, but don't bother me and no feeding on the students or faculty." Kol pouted at the terms.

She gauged his reaction; "You were already planning on eating someone, weren't you?" she shouldn't have been as shocked as she was. He, in truth, was a vampire that drank blood. It was bound to be on his mind at some point.

"Well, truthfully, yes but since you have forbade it my lovely Elena. Then I shall not harm them." He said almost begrudgingly.

A smile unwillingly crossed her face, "That's good…thank you."

A true smile appeared on Kol face, not the cocky smirk she was used to, that showed his pearly white teeth.  
"So other than trying to drive me crazy, why are you here?" Elena asked honestly.

"Now if I told you that, it would ruin the fun." A glint in his eyes told her all she needed to know, he was up to something.

Elena eyed him suspiciously for a moment, "So what class do you have first?"

He pulled a piece of paper from a notebook, handing it to her. Looking it over she wanted to scream in frustration, he had every single class with her. Elena met his gaze, chocolate clashing with a very amused set of coffee orbs; he had gotten the same classes on purpose.

"Lead the way Miss Gilbert." His expression was full of barely controlled giddiness that drove Elena half mad.

"Yeah, yeah you Original stalker." She quipped.

Kol face never faltered, the pure joy he received from bothering her was…creepy? Unnerving? She couldn't find the emotion to describe how she was feeling. The only thing she did know was that spending time with Kol, made her think of Finn. The more she thought about the quiet, polite, handsome vampire, the more her heart ached; yearned to be near him. That wasn't something she was quite ready to deal with. After all she had just broke ties with the Salvatore brothers, wouldn't it seem a little…loose of her to move on so quickly? Filing that thought away she headed for class.

The doppelgänger being followed by an Original vampire was a sight to see, for all who knew what they were looking at. Kol walked behind Elena with pep in his step, one stride away from being a skip, while a very annoyed Elena stomped to their first class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Where had his brother gone so early in the morning? Not that he cared, it was just unusual for Kol to be…proactive, the thought of Kol doing anything before the sun rose was just plain foolish.

Still the boy had been abnormally happy, something that didn't sit well with Finn. He was up to something and it had to do with his early departure.

A tick in his strained jaw reminded him that no matter what he thought about, somehow they all focused back onto the brunette who unknowingly made him feel.

Finn had purposely been ignoring everyone, including his mother. Especially her and the knowing looks she kept throwing at him. He didn't need to be told what he felt, nor did he need anyone explaining away Elena's behavior. The plan was to forget about the night all together and move on.

Love was not essential to live, so it was not worth bothering with. That was what he kept telling himself but her image burned into his memory was not helping. It seemed the longer he stayed away from her, the more he tried to dismiss the idea of loving her, the harder the imaginary force pulled towards her.

It was as if his heart desired her presence, he shoved that notion down. He would not allow such a thing to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Kol had to admit, Elena was making this too easy for him. During their first class, English Lit, she got a far way look in her eyes. She was daydreaming of Finn. That light in her eyes, the constant sighing, it was perfect!

Now most people wouldn't take Kol for the match making type but his brother's happiness mattered to him. Flustering the doppelgänger was an added bonus. True him and Finn didn't always see eye to eye but his family deserved for someone to care about them, love them so they didn't always have to rely on each other for comfort.

Elena sighed once again making Kol crack a smirk, "What's got that pretty little mind of yours so distracted?" he whispered in her ear. Did he fail to mention he sat right next to her, well he does.

She blinked a couple of times, forcing herself from the vivid daydreams of a certain Original.

Looking over to Kol her face screamed 'giving up', something he hadn't seen on a Petrova's face. She sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'm only telling you this because I have, for some insane reason, decided to trust you. But you will not repeat any of this, promise?" the defeated tone she took on made Kol nod his head yes. A part of him basked in the thought of her trusting him. That was something he wasn't going to look into at the moment.

"I-uh…where do I start? Umm…oh to hell with it. I think, no wait, I know I have developed feelings for your brother." Her eyes locked on the blank paper in front of her.

Kol couldn't help himself, he had to tease her. "And which brother are you referring to? Elijah? No wait, Klaus, it's definitely Klaus."

Her eyes shot up from the paper, Kol had to hold in a laugh. Her eyes were wide and mouth ajar, staring incredulously at him.

"Why would you think Klaus?" she whispered harshly.

"You two seem perfect together." He shrugged, feigning innocence.

"It would be a cold day in hell before I had any romantic feelings for Klaus, just remember that." She spat, thoroughly annoyed.

"Well then who?" He pushed.

She blushed, "Finn, its Finn." she whispered faintly, and if he wasn't a vampire the confession would have been lost to the wind.

"Damn, I was hoping it was me." Elena could see the teasing in his eyes as he said it.

"Not even in your dreams Kol." She teased right back. It felt nice, as of late her life consisted of saving her loved ones, dying, and bleeding a lot. It didn't leave much time for jokes and romance.

It was odd to think that the one giving it to her was a vampire, a vampire whose brother had been the main source of pain and suffering in her life. On top of that she was falling for said brothers, brother. She was in a never ending circle of vampires. The urge to smack her head repeatedly against her desk was strong but somehow she managed to restrain herself.

"Alright Miss Gilbert, Mr. Mikaelson, this is not social hour." The teacher, Mrs. Wickstrom, scolded.

Elena looked sheepishly at her teacher offering an apologetic nod, while Kol just smiled his dazzling panty dropping smile. Mrs. Wickstrom stared a brief moment before she righted herself and continued the lesson. One of which Elena knew nothing about.

Had she been so lost in thoughts of Finn?

She decided then that she was skipping the rest of the day because if the day proceeded like her first class did, there was no point in staying.

The bell rung signaling the end of first period, Elena made her way down the hall, dodging her friends all the way. All except Kol, she knew he would be following.

Pushing her way through the crowded halls she finally made it to the parking lot before Kol stopped her.

"I didn't take you for one to skip school." He leaned casually against the side of the brick building.

She turned to face him, "I not normally but I can think straight, so staying would be a waste of time." She admitted.

He smirked, "Ah too busy thinking of my dear brother to focus." She said nothing but the heavy blush that covered her face told him that he was correct.

"If he's distracting you so, why don't you go visit him? I'm sure he suffering the same as you." He remarked off handedly. Pushing off the building he walked closer to Elena and grabbed her hand.

"Come now love, just talk to him." In a swift motion he gathered her in his arms bridal style, taking off into the woods.

Elena had no time to react or tell him no. She clung tightly around his neck and tucked her head into his chest, avoiding the blur that surrounded her.

After what seemed like minutes, Kol set her on her feet.

"Why did you do that?" she whined, fighting off the motion sickness that was threatening to overtake her.

"Someone was coming; I had to get us out of there." He said, making his way to the house, his house. Of all the places to go he brought her here, she wasn't sure if she wanted to dagger him or thank him.

"Are you going to stand out here all day love?"

How did she get to this point? Just yesterday she was anti-Kol and today she's all buddy-buddy with him. How in the seven hells did it happen? And then telling him her feelings, trusting him, all in a matter of an hour, how?

_Maybe when Kol was acting like a normal teenager and not a millennium old vampire, he could be fun and nice. _Her mind supplied. It seemed like a logical explanation.

"Yeah I'm coming." She gave in, deciding that this was a path that she was willing to try out. She would befriend Kol Mikaelson, an Original vampire. Thinking along those lines, if she was willing to try being friends with Kol, what was so wrong with telling Finn how she felt? Was it wrong? Elena didn't know but in that moment she didn't care.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

He heard Kol talking to someone outside, who would he bring here and talk civilly to?

Finn peeked out his bedroom window, which happened to overlook the driveway. He could not believe his eyes; there stood the very woman who was afflicting him. Why would Kol bring her here? Did she come on her own or did he force her? All the possible scenes played out in his mind before he shut them down, choosing to see for himself.

He may not want her in his heart but he surely didn't want her to get hurt.

Quickly he sped down the hall to the stairs and opened the front door. Elena gasped while Kol stepped back from Finn's line of view, smirking. Was this what he was playing at?

Finn shook his head, not willingly to believe his brother would do something so selfless.

"What brings you here Elena?" His voice glided over her body like silk and she couldn't stop the shiver that passed through her body.

Kol didn't give Elena a chance to answer, "Why she's come to see you brother." Kol said, looking awful proud of himself.

Finn wasn't about to believe him until he noticed her face, it was a mix between embarrassed and grateful. That was odd.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to see you." She whispered uneasily. He, for a moment, thought his ears had failed him. Surely she didn't want to see him, she made that perfectly clear last night. Doubt filled him, he tried greatly to push it down but it didn't work.

"If you will excuse me, the day's events have left me awfully hungry." Kol announced but not before blurring to Elena's side and whispering something Finn couldn't make out.

In a flash, Kol was gone, leaving Finn and Elena to talk privately. Well as private as you could get in a house full of supernatural creatures.

"So…" Elena drawled, suddenly feeling the lack of Kol's presence. Again she had to wonder how in such a short time she became so comfortable with him.

"Indeed." The silence stretch to an uncomfortable length until Elena snapped.

"Ok I can't take this, there's something I need to confess." Elena blurted out. Finn tried to talk only to be silenced, "No if I don't say this now, I may never get the guts to do it." His mouth snapped shut, allowing her to speak.

"Finn, last night something happened. I don't know what it was but it happened. Today in class I couldn't stop thinking about you, about the way you make me feel and-"

Finn held his breath, was she really saying what he thought she was saying?

The confession was cut short as Damon Salvatore raced up to Elena, scooping her up and taking her god knows where.

Finn stood there in shock, how did things like this happen to him? One minute everything was going swimmingly the next she's gone, swooped up by a damn Salvatore mid declaration.

Shock gave way to anger, that stupid boy had interfered enough. He would be damned if he would stand idly by if she felt the same as he, screw his vow. That woman was meant to be his, he now knew that.

Kol stepped from the doorway, "Where's Elena?"

He made it feet from where she had been standing before he growled, "Fucking Salvatore." Finn grinned.

It was nice to know that he and his brother were on the same page.

_Fucking Salvatore indeed._

**A/N So reviews would be nice, like really, really, nice**. **Hope you enjoyed the chapter 3**


	4. Understandings

Damon rushed Elena to the boarding house. He had received an unnerving call from Stefan saying Elena had skipped school with none other than the youngest Original brother, Kol. He knew Elena wouldn't have gone with the vampire of her own accord. So he set out to rescue her, once again. He however never expected the reaction he received.

"What the hell was that?!" She screamed the moment Damon set her down.

Damon stared at her unbelievingly. Had she just shouted at him for saving her?

His brows scrunched in confusion, "What do you mean? I saved your ass from an Original."

"I didn't need saving, Damon. I went with Kol willingly and was actually trying to have a conversation with Finn before you rudely interrupted."

"Since when do you call them by their names Elena? After all the crap they did to you, to your family. Or did you forget that Klaus killed your aunt?" After the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it. Elena stood in the driveway, tears streaming down her face. He knew he had gone too far bringing up her aunt Jenna but she didn't seem to understand how dangerous the Originals were, especially to her.

"Yeah well you're sleeping with one so what the hell does it matter what I do?" she spat venomously.

He must have thought she was completely stupid when she walked into the house this morning to talk to Stefan, only to hear Rebekah screaming Damon's name. By the look on his face, he was genuinely surprised she knew.

"I'm a vampire, at least I can somewhat protect myself from them." He offered as a lame excuse.

Elena snorted, "If they wanted you dead, you wouldn't stand a frigid chance in hell."

He seemed taken aback by her blind faith in them and by the lack of confidence in him, even though he knew she was speaking the truth, it just didn't sit well with him. Damon hadn't liked her odd relationship she had with Elijah, whether it was jealousy or him just being a dick, she didn't know.

"Well now I know where I stand with you." He stated simply.

"You should have known last night, when I said I want to be your friend. Friends trust each other and their judgments. You never let me make my own choices. You're always choosing my path, what to do, what's best for me. Damn it Damon, I'm human, I don't want to live out my short existence the way others decided for me. I want to be in charge of my life, do what I think is right even if it's wrong. I want to live and you and Stefan are making that impossible for me." Her rant finished, she felt better, more in control than she did just moments ago.

"If you think Stefan and I are such hindrances maybe we should leave Mystic Falls to let you make your own mistakes and die." Damon shot back bitterly.

Elena didn't fall for Damon's trap, knowing if she begged him to stay, things would continue the way they were. But if she said nothing he would go off on a killing spree, being a brat to hurt her.

"Do what you want Damon. I'm not going to implore that you stay and I'm not telling you to go. It's your _choice_." The way she said choice made Damon flinch, he had made her point for her.

Without another word she turned her back to him and started the walk back to the Mikaelson mansion to clear things up with Finn.

Now that her mind was clearer, thanks to the massive rant, she could unmistakably see how she felt for the subdued vampire. No longer being plagued by guilt at the thought of admitting her feelings felt pretty good as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Should we go and bring her back?" Kol questioned.

Finn shook his head, negative.

"She will come back if she so desires to." Was the only reason he gave the impatient vampire.

Kol had to disagree with his brother, not because he wanted to be in her presence again, oh no that wasn't the reason. It was because she was so close to sealing the deal with Finn. Then poof, no more grouchy, party pooper Finn. Or that what he told himself. In truth Kol liked the doppelgänger that Klaus had claimed as his own- not out of any sort of attraction but her usefulness to make more hybrids. She had fire that made him want to test her limits and the way she felt so at ease with him. No one in his thousand years had ever let him in so fully, it was…refreshing. In all honesty he could she how Finn was so attracted to her, she was a beautiful person, inside and out. Not many humans or vampires could take claim as such.

No, Elena Gilbert was special. Not for her blood, not for having the same face as two others but because she was true to herself. Always looking out for others wellbeing before her safety, it was those characteristics that drew the old world vampires in. Kol wasn't stupid; he knew Elijah held some kind of affection for the girl as well as Rebekah. Although his sister had a hard time getting over being daggered after opening herself so completely but deep down he knew she understood Elena's motives.

Another thing the Mikaelson's and Elena had in common, loyalty to family. Elijah had broken many a promises to the young girl only for her to easily forgive him and vice versa, but it was all in the name to protect the ones they loved.

Yes Kol could see the girl easily integrating into the family, whether it was as a vampire was still up for debate. He knew Klaus would pitch a fit but maybe mother could play ref.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena was half way through the woods, maybe a mile off from her destination. Normally she wouldn't approve or appreciate vampire transportation but right now she desperately prayed for one of the Originals to come get her. Still she trudged on, not seeing her prayers being answered.

She used her long trek as time to think of a proper way to let Finn know of her feelings. Every way she played it out in her head seemed to end up totally wrong. Either making her sound like a stalker or that she was lying.

A half mile left, she felt a breeze blow past her, not the natural kind either. It had her on alert.

"About time you showed up love." Kol said from behind her. Elena had not been expecting him to be behind her; she jumped and let out a scream.

Kol laughed, loudly, not bothering to hide his amusement at her expense.

She glared at him, which only made things worse.

"You…should've seen…ahaha…your face. Ah, it was priceless." He managed to get out between breaths. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he sniggered. She had to smile even though he was taking enjoyment from her being scared; it looked as if he needed a good laugh and hadn't had one in a long time.

"A-ha you done making fun of me or can we head to your house now?" she asked with a twinkle of humor in her eyes.

He nodded but still had a face splitting grin plastered on.

"Would you like me to run you there or do you prefer to walk?"

Elena looked at him shyly, not wanting to seem lazy for wanting him to carry her there.

"Hop on" He said rolling his eyes at her modesty as she hesitated.

Piggy back was a first for Elena; usually they carried her bridal style when it was necessary.

As he darted the rest of the way to the mansion Elena chanced a look at the passing forest, it was beautiful, not at all like when she was being held. Granted at the moment she had a higher vantage point because Kol was six foot tall. It was a mixture of greens and browns blurring into a lovely sight.

All too soon they reached the horseshoe driveway, Elena slid off Kol's back with little grace.

"So, what do I do now?" She asked he didn't bother answering. He grabbed her hand for the second time that day and led her into the house. Inside she had been surprised to find that all the previous night's decorations were already removed, leaving the house sparsely decorated. Most of the objects that were left seemed like personal belongings that had been gathered over the many years. She almost felt like she was intruding.

Kol took her upstairs down a long hall, her apprehension grew. He was leading her to the lived in part of the house, the bedrooms. She knew because Esther's study had been down this hall.

"Where are we going Kol?" The anxiousness in her voice must have reached him.

"I'm taking you to Finn's room." Kol was suddenly met by resistance, looking over his shoulder there stood Elena, unmoving. Kol could have easily forced her to move but he didn't want to freak her out any more than she was.

"I-Kol-I don't know if I can do this." Her previous courage bolted when faced with talking to Finn.

He turned to face her, grabbing both her hands and gave them a lightly, reassuring squeeze.

"You can do this Elena. You don't need to be afraid of your feelings or Finn for that matter." He hoped his talk helped a little bit, he was not one to usually do this. Ever since he met Elena, a lot of things changed, especially him. When she was around he felt the need to please her, to make her feel comfortable. Typically he wouldn't give a second thought to drinking blood or using brute force to gain what he wanted but Elena made him want to be better.

She nodded, "You're right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He heard them coming long before he saw them, not that they were trying to sneak in. Finn had known that she would be back but didn't think it would be so soon. He had anticipated a week or so but it seemed the girl didn't want to wait.

As they came closer and closer to his door he could hear the rapid beating of her heart sounding like it was going to jump from her chest. He too was nervous, an emotion that was so unlike him. He had come to find that when something involved Elena, nothing was ever _normal_.

The pounding got louder and louder with each step they made towards his room. He was almost afraid that by the time she made it to the door her heart would burst from overexertion.

A door down the hall opened alerting Finn to the presence of one of his family members. Which one? He wasn't certain.

**A/N Tell me what you think. **


	5. Spilling Time

"What pray tell, little brother, are you doing with _**my **_doppelgänger?" Klaus asked with his, I'm-going-to-rip-your-heart-out, smirk that scared most everyone. But Kol wasn't everyone, he fired back with a smirk of his own, "I don't think she is _**yours **_anymore dear brother."

A frown spread across Klaus' face, not fully understanding what Kol was getting at. Did Kol want Elena? No, Elena wasn't his little brother's type, he like blondes preferably ditzy ones who would fawn over him.

So that left the question; what was Kol doing with his blood source and why did she look ok with it?

"Hey I am not _**yours**_ Klaus; don't talk about me like I'm an object." Elena's eyes lit with indignation as she peered around Kol's body.

Kol's smirk never faltered only grew in size at Elena's outburst.

Klaus was about to threaten the Elena for talking to him like that when Finn emerged from his room, placing himself between Klaus and Elena.

xxxxx

"Why must you resort to violence to get respect Klaus? Maybe if you weren't such a tyrant respect may come easier to people." Finn knew what Klaus was getting ready to do, he knew Kol did too. He watched his younger brother nudge Elena behind him, effectively blocking Klaus from her vision.

"Why are you getting involved with matters that do not concern you Finn?" Klaus spat angrily.

"You have no idea what concerns me and you would do well to remember that." Finn was losing his normally cool façade. His brother had dared to threaten what was his; even unknowingly, it irritated the quiet Original.

Klaus looked taken aback at the tone Finn was using. Out of all his brothers, Finn was the most collected, even more so than Elijah.

Klaus was about to argue when Esther showed up.

"Niklaus, can I see you in my study?" She asked in her emotionless voice.

His mouth opened to demand an explanation for Finn and Kol's sudden protectiveness over his doppelgänger but thought better of it and followed after his mother.

The group of three watched as Klaus rounded the corner out of sight.

Elena let out a shaky breath and relaxed behind Kol's back.

Finn spoke up reminding Elena of why she was there in the first place, her calm form stiffened as quickly as it had relaxed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so soon Elena?" His velvety voice washed over Elena causing her to shiver from the hidden passion that intertwined with silkiness. His voice could make any woman melt into a puddle of goo at his feet, Elena being one of them.

Holding herself together, barely, she managed to talk, "I wanted to see you and finish our talk."

Staring into his hazel orbs, her resolve was fading with the heated look that lay within the depths.

Kol took them exchanging heated glances at each other as a sign to take his leave. He walked away from the pair to keep an eye on Klaus, making sure that his older brother didn't ruin the conversation. Elena and Finn hadn't even noticed Kol departure; they were too lost in one another to pay attention to anything around them.

Finally Elena broke eye contact, "Finn, I wanted to tell you that I have come to care for you, even in the short time we have been acquainted. It feels like we have known one another my entire life and then some, like somehow you have always been with me. When I met you last night at the dance I ran because I thought I couldn't handle caring for you when I felt for two others. But as I left I felt hollow not being near you. Damon and Stefan never made me feel like that. What I'm trying to say is I care about them but I think I love you."

Finn was silent; he hadn't expected her to explain her actions from the previous night. She didn't have to, he knew that she was taken with the brothers but had prepared himself to let her go. Here she was saying that she wanted him, only him. It threw him off guard. A part of him said don't let her in, that she would hurt him and another told him this is what he waited a thousand years for. That she wouldn't ever knowingly upset him. But after being with Sage for 20 years then being daggered, did he really want to be with someone?

He thought back to earlier when Damon had taken her, he wanted nothing more than to chase after her, bring her back to his side. Finn admitted to himself that he wanted her, that she was his and no one else's. Why was he having such a difficult time accepting her when she was telling him everything he wanted to hear?

"Elena, I want nothing more than to take you away from here and be with you but I think I need time. The last time I was in love it ended badly for me and only a short time after I was daggered. It feels like a short time ago that I was with Sage and I don't know if I could jump into another relationship so soon. Please forgive me. I do have feelings for you, love you in fact but I need time to sort things out." He hated to do this to her but he needed to be sure that they were meant to be together.

That she truly felt what she said.

He would not be hurt again like he had with Sage. Sure the woman was annoying and turned out to be Satan's mistress but he had loved her. To him it seemed like a short while ago that he felt like that. He owed it to himself and to Elena to be sure as well. They both needed time to think upon what they claimed to feel.

Tears filled Elena's eyes, she knew he was right and was trying to protect both their feelings but it tore into her. Her heart felt like someone had just used it for target practice and try as she might, the feeling wouldn't go away. No matter how much sense he made or how justified it seemed, she still ached.

"I understand I really do." Elena whispered, not looking at Finn.

His heart broke at the sight of her tears, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and make the hurt he inflicted on her go away but he couldn't. When she looked into his eyes his resolve broke, he made a move to comfort her but she would not have it.

She bolted down the hallway, down the steps and to the front door, she ran outside into the woods, not even bothering to look back. Her breath came out in puffs, showing how cold it was against dark of night. The moon showed through the trees lighting her path somewhat. Elena was so focused on fleeing she never noticed that somehow she was sprinting through the forest at night and hadn't tripped over anything as of yet. Not that she cared if she had. Someone grabbed her arm halfway through the woods, knocking the breath out of her. Getting her bearings, she turned to scream at them to leave her alone but instead broke down when she saw who it was.

Xxxxx

Kol pulled the tiny human into an embrace and let her cry. His hand rhythmically stroked her long brown hair, offering silent comfort.

"I'm sorry Elena; he's just been hurt so badly that he doesn't know how to act." Kol whispered softly into her hair.

She nodded in understanding.

"I know, but the pain is still there. He broke my heart Kol but…I will wait for him." Kol looked at her with sheer admiration. This woman was so caring, she understood his brother in a way most couldn't or wouldn't for that matter. She was willing to let him hurt her so in the end he could trust her.

"Not complaining but why would you?" He had to know her answer, he had a feeling it was a good one.

Elena shrugged, not out of not knowing how to answer but as if saying it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Because he's my soul mate."

**A/N Good? Bad? Let me know.**


	6. New Evil Coming

Finn couldn't help but wonder if he did the right thing. At the time he had but now he wasn't so sure. Her chocolate orbs full of tears was etched into him memory and made his chest tighten. But still he told himself this was for the better.

He didn't want to be second best in her life and he would make sure that Sage was no longer in his heart so he could fully give it to Elena. He knew that he loved her; of that much he was certain.

But Finn wanted every ounce of love he had to go to Elena and spending time a part from him allowed the time to make sure the witch of a woman was wiped clean from his life.

Unfortunately, the more time he spent away from Elena, the more he thought about her. He had come to the conclusion that he couldn't continue on without seeing her. Looking out the window he realized he had spent the rest of the night pondering his feelings and the dawn was breaking. He also recognized he needed her in his presence; they could work out the details of past relationships at a later date.

Finn raced downstairs fully intent on going to Elena's house. As he opened the door, the one who could be faulted for his pushing away Elena stood there with a smirk.

"Hello, Finn."

He cursed the universe, "Hello, Sage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther knew that she needed to distract Klaus, he was getting too close to the truth of why her other two sons were acting out of character. He couldn't know of Elena and Finn as of yet or else he may try and stop it. Although she had her suspicions that he had some sort of idea already. Nevertheless she had to keep Elena and Finn together. The girl was the best thing that had happened to her son. Elena was the one who could save her son from the darkness that lurked within.

Xxxxxx

They were all acting suspiciously, especially mother.

When she had pulled him into her office to 'talk' they ended up sitting in silence for ten minutes before she had spoken. And when she finally said something it was to tell him that she had attempted to kill them but thought better of it. That she loved them and couldn't do what her body was saved to do.

Klaus was only slightly surprised; he had known that his mother coming back and forgiving him was a little farfetched. But she promised that it was no longer her intentions to destroy him and his siblings that she just wanted to be a family.

"Forgive me mother if the same line is hard to swallow the second time around." He spat bitterly.

His mother nodded, understanding where the resentment was coming from.

"Was that all you wished of me?" he asked, annoyed.

Once again she nodded, though this time he caught glance of her face, there was the telltale signs of tears forming in her brown eyes. The sight didn't affect him as bad as he thought it would, maybe he was becoming immune to females crying. Though he knew that his mother should have been a different story, he had killed her once. Wasn't it only fair that she do the same?

No.

The reason he was so upset with her wasn't because she sought to destroy him, but his siblings as well. They had done nothing against her and they were fairly decent in surviving alongside humans. Unlike him who made a mark of his presence everywhere he went. Mystic Falls being the prime example, he had killed countless, tortured many, and even brought down a greater evil upon the town. One that only he knew about and he planned to keep it that way.

Klaus had it worked out to where he would take his doppelgänger in the next few weeks and high tail it out of the country. Avoiding the new trouble that was about to unleash itself on the unsuspecting town, leaving no occupants left to call it home.

A vibration in his pocket drew him from his planning, "Hello." He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Klaus, your time is running short. You must leave earlier than expected." A female voice spoke with a Cajun accent.

"I thought I had a few weeks." He replied unhappy with the change.

"They are coming, quickly Klaus. I would advise you leave in the next couple of days or they may find you." The woman cautioned.

Klaus wasn't stupid; this witch knew what she was talking about. He would take her warning to heart.

"Alright, I'll be leaving soon then…And Cezelia…thank you." Klaus had never, truly, thanked anyone in a long time but he felt the witch deserved it.

"Mmm Hmmm…." She said then the line went dead.

Klaus set out to hurriedly change his plans, the only problem he was facing was the new protection that lurked around **his** doppelgänger.

_Just you wait Elena I will find a way to get you._

**A/N So I know it's a short chapter but there is a lot getting ready to happen. As always, please review!**


	7. Plots, Deals, and Potty Breaks

"Aww I don't get a warmer greeting from you, love? Sage pouted, pulling on Finn's suit jacket.

With as much manners he could muster, he removed her hand from his person. That only caused her to grin, oblivious to the utter distain that shone brightly in his hazel eyes.

"If you don't mind, I was heading out. If you wish we can play your games at a later date." he said, not so subtly trying to get her to leave.

She ignored Finn completely, opting to head to the sitting area and plopped down on the dark brown sofa.

"Ah, lovely place you have here, it seems Klaus had some taste after all." Sage said, rubbing her hands over the furniture's fabric, acting like they were old friends.

"Indeed." He replied, curtly.

"Oh, so you want to cut the chit chat then?" She asked with a wry smile.

Finn didn't give her an answer.

"Fine, when were you planning on telling me you were walking about once more?" Sage asked haughtily.

Finn snorted, "Since when did you deserve to know anything about me?"

His cool demeanor was fading, a newly forming occurrence, the longer the woman sat in front of him demanding explanations.

"Oh, I don't? I thought you loved me?" Her brightly red painted lips puckered out in the most horrible attempt at a pout.

"Loved, would be the key word Sage. You were the one who took off on a rampage with your pets, saying I wasn't _fun _anymore." He spat.

"Are you still hung up on that Finn, it was _ages_ ago. I would think you would have gotten over it by now." She said inspecting her nails as if she would rather be elsewhere.

His anger shot through the roof at her flippant tone.

"_Forgive me _if I've been lying in a casket for the past 900 years. I missed where I was forgiving you for leaving me, you selfish whore." He growled out, his fists clenched tightly.

His eyes widened as realization dawned on him; that was really what he thought of her. Never in all his life had he talked to a woman that way nor had he ever been as angry as he was. Judging by Sages face, he had shocked her with his derogatory comment as well.

"Is that how you feel? Am I just a stain on your past?" She croaked flakily, pretending to be upset with him and make him regret his words.

He would not fall for it, too many times had she done the same exact act to garner his favor. But he no longer cared to have her in his life and he would make that fact very clear to her.

"Sage, when you were human, I loved you but since you were introduced to vampirism, I do not hold you in the same regards. You turned into everything I ran away from, a monster. If I had wanted to surround myself with the atrocious behavior you exhibited, I would have stayed with my siblings. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere I need to be."

Brushing her off, he walked out the door and headed to Elena's house. Completely unaware that someone had just eavesdropped on their conversation.

Xxxxxxxx

Elena tried to roll over in bed, only to be met by resistance in the form of two strong arms. For a fleeting moment she panicked, not remember who her mystery bed partner was.

When the fogginess of sleep wore off she relaxed, remembering she had asked Kol to stay with her last night. It was a second of weakness on her part. With Finn rejecting her and everything else that had been going on lately, she didn't want to be alone.

Now being fully awake and aware, an unbearable pressure weighed on her lower abdomen. So as quietly and stealthily as she could, she attempted to pry free from the vampires grasp which proved to be a fruitless effort. She only succeeded in making matters worse as his arms tightened around her middle.

A groan of pain passed her lips, "Kol." She whispered.

The original remained dead to the world.

_I can wait, I don't have to pee that bad._ She tried to convince herself.

Elena lay, wrapped up in Kol's arms for another five minutes before it became too much for her humanly needs to handle.

"KOL!" she yelled.

Kol jumped up. Assuming there was a threat, only to be greeted with the sight of Elena's retreating form as she slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Really Elena?" He asked half amused, half grumpy.

Moments later she appeared from the bathroom, fully relived, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry Kol but you're a heavy sleeper. And I really had to go." She said while staring out her window.

Kol stood from the bed to stand in front of her, "Would you say I slept like the dead?" He joked, trying to clear the awkwardness that hung thickly in the room.

She giggled, unable to help herself.

Kol cracked a smile at the sound of her chortle, glad that he could easily make her comfortable.

"Now that, that is out of the way, what would you like to do today?" Kol asked, intending on spending his whole day with her if she allowed it.

"Um, you want to go to the grill later on for lunch?" Un-sureness coloring her words, Kol thought it was endearing how she constantly put everyone before herself. She was a beautiful, selfless creature, so unlike Finn's last love interest.

"That's perfect. I will make you breakfast then." He winked at her.

She cocked her head like a puppy, "You can cook?" She asked unbelievingly.

He took in her wide eyes and slightly ajar mouth, never admitting to anyone but his own mind that she was absolutely adorable.

"Yes I can cook. I did spend some time in the world before my long…nap." He chuckled.

"You might regret telling me that." She said teasingly.

"I doubt I could," Came his soft reply, as they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Xxxxx

Sage hadn't moved from her spot on the couch, she didn't even care that she wasn't welcome in the Mikaelson home, until a voice disturbed her inner thoughts.

"I have a proposition for you dear." He said with a sinister smile.

She would know that voice anywhere, _Klaus_.

"And what makes you think I would accept anything from you?" She asked dryly.

He chuckled, "I can get you what you desire."

She had to admit he had piqued her interest, by the gleam in his eyes he knew he had her attention.

"Go on." She urged.

"My dearest brother has decided to claim something that is mine. I just need your help distracting him so I can get it away." He replied vaguely.

"And that would be?" she pushed, knowing he wasn't telling her all the details.

"He's fallen for my doppelgänger." He stated simply. He knew it was enough to rile the red head up.

Sage was seeing red, was that girl the reason he didn't want her? It had to be. If Klaus took her out of the equation, Finn would surely see his error and run back into her awaiting arms.

"I'll do it, under one condition." She agreed, with a vicious smile.

Klaus was grinning like a fool on the inside; the woman had easily been manipulated.

"What would that be love?" He asked sounding as if he would comply with her wishes.

"You will make sure he never sees that filthy girl again." She was practically seething as she spoke.

His grin grew impossibly larger, "Then you can call it a deal, my dear." He said, exiting the sitting room.

Klaus walked back up the stair well to his room. All he had to do now was figure out how to deal with his little brother.

_You may be seeing the inside of a coffin again, Kol._ He thought as he called his hybrids to prepare the new house for his arrival.

**A/N So there is chapter 7. Tell me how you like it so far.**


	8. Ding Dong The Red Head is Dead

Esther had a feeling Klaus was up to something. He was far too contented with the fact Finn and Kol had been spending time with Elena and it worried her. But something else was weighing heavily on her, a force, more like a darkness that made her powers flare in response. A new evil was coming to Mystic Falls. Esther only hoped she'd be able to help.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked, walking into the study.

"Yes dear?" Esther replied.

"Have you seen Kol or Finn? The only one here is Klaus and that red headed bitch." Rebekah whispered the last part under her breath but Esther heard her just fine.

"Sage is here?" she asked in a cold tone.

Rebekah nodded.

"Do you know if she spoke with Finn?" Esther appeared to be calm on the outside but inside was a different story. She was beyond furious that the red head would even dare to show her face around here.

"No I heard her speaking with Klaus though, making some sort of deal."

Klaus, she should have known that he wouldn't stay in the dark. He had, after all, spent his life being attune to details. Finn and Kol's newly formed protection of Elena would have easily been clear in his eyes.

"Do you know what it concerned?" Esther had an idea but wanted to confirm it.

"No mother."

She needed a plan, not just for keeping Klaus away from Elena but she also needed to prepare for the darkness that was coming.

"Could you find Elijah for me? I have things to discuss with you and him." Rebekah nodded before taking off in search of her eldest brother.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I sat outside the Gilbert residence, deciding whether or not I was going to make myself known. I could vaguely hear people in the kitchen, so I chose to wait to talk to her. Heading into the center of town, I was surprised to see how much things had changed. True I hadn't been to this part of Virginia since the tenth century; still it was interesting to see where buildings had been placed.

The school was placed on the native's burial ground, and the town square used to be the center of the small werewolf village. My feet ended up leading me to a clearing that no civilization reached; it was where our home had been. There was no sign of anything ever being around the area, just a mass of vegetation.

I walked further into the woods, stopping at a large stone that seemed out of place. Kneeling down, sadness overwhelmed me, it was Henrik's grave. After all this time it hadn't been disturbed. My hand ran over the smooth stone as tears leaked from my eyes. I wiped away the offending droplets, staring at them resting on my fingers. There laying on my fingers was proof, proof that I still had humanity resting within my dead body, proof that I could feel, proof that if I tried, I could love Elena with everything I had.

Somewhere along the way, I had lost hope that I could do so. I had lost faith in the ability of loving. That was more or less the reason I didn't commit myself to Elena. I knew I was over Sage, heck I had been over her before I changed her. My whole problem had been that I thought I was unworthy, unable to feel deeply enough for the woman who so easily gave me her heart.

Standing up slowly I smiled down at the grave, "Thank you Henrik, thank you for reminding me."

As I headed back into town at a leisurely pace, I realized the sun was now high in the sky. I had spent hours lost in my mind.

Yet, I still wasn't ready to see Elena, knowing my courage would fail me the moment I laid eyes on her. Calmly I walked into The Grill and was about to grab a seat at the bar to drink myself some courage when I heard her voice.

Turing I saw her at a booth with my brother, laughing like she hadn't a care in the world. It was a beautiful sight to see. A moment of innocence that made her glow, attracting anyone with darkness in their soul like a moth to a flame. And I had rejected it all because I thought I wasn't worthy of it. I couldn't help but stare at her longingly but after everything that had transpired between us I wasn't sure if I would be welcome or not. So I opted to sit at the bar like I had originally had come to do.

Kol was the first to notice my presence, acknowledging it with a nod in my direction. But the look on his face told me he wasn't exactly thrilled with me being there, not that I could blame him. I had discarded the woman I loved like trash; I wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave me.

A sudden chill swept my spine; I froze with glass in hand, mid-way to my lips. Something was off.

I felt a hand resting on my thigh, slowly making its way towards my center.

_Sage. _My mind spat.

I threw her hand from my body, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I hissed lowly.

She didn't give answer; I turned my head to once again ask her what she thought she was doing when I felt her lips press to mine.

I heard Elena gasp.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. I pushed Sage off me as harshly as I could without causing a scene. Her red lips were painted in a smirk; she had planned to upset Elena.

But how did she know?

I had no time to ponder the revelation; Kol was already stalking towards us with the fiercest look I had ever seen him wear.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here bitch?" He hissed through clenched teeth. The black veins flickered underneath his eyes showing how badly he wished to rip the red head a part.

She merely faced him with her lips upturned, "Shouldn't you go after your pet?"

I could see the inner struggle Kol was having, he wanted to go after Elena and comfort her but he also wanted to tear Sage's heart out. The latter was my honor.

"Go Kol. Make sure she's ok and tell her I'm sorry." I couldn't let her be alone right now; Kol would be the best choice for company.

Kol gave a final death glare at Sage before briskly walking out the door in search of his friend. Now that my volatile brother was gone I turned my attention back to the woman in front of me.

"Shall we go for a walk?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone that she didn't take notice of.

Her eyes shone with approval, if only she knew what I had in store for her. That smile would be wiped clean off her face.

When we made it far enough from the hustle and bustle of the town, I turned to face her. Closing the distance like I was going to kiss her only my lips stopped millimeters short from hers. Then suddenly my hand was in her chest, gripping her heart tightly.

"How did you know about Elena?" I whispered lightly into her ear.

She pulled back, trying to escape the death grip I had on her which resulted in a tug on her heart. Her movement halted as she took a death, unneeded breath.

"Klaus told me." She replied, her voice rough from pain.

"Why would he tell you?" I pushed.

Choosing to remain silent, I gave her heart a squeeze. A small cry of pain passed her lips.

"He wanted to make a deal. He wanted to take Elena away from here but he said you had fallen for her. So I was supposed to distract you." Her face was contorted in pain, I reveled in it. After all she had done to me it felt like justifiable payback. As much as I wanted to draw the torturing out, I needed to get to Elena before Klaus did.

"Goodbye Sage." A look of horror passed her face as I tore her heart out. I watch with sick satisfaction as her body turned grey and the life left her green eyes.

Immediately I sped off in search of Elena and Kol, God knows what Klaus would do to either of them if he happened to find them first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elena?" Kol yelled into the eerily quiet house.

Something told him he should leave and move on to the next location but he had to make sure she wasn't hiding out in her room. So he sped up the steps into her bedroom, only to find it empty. As Kol was getting ready to leave the residence he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a dagger protruding from the area his heart was located. Kol began fading from the world of the living but not before hearing someone say, "Sweet dreams Kol." Then it all went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Where am I?

I remembered running out of the grill and then stumbling into someone. After that it was blank.

"The doppelgänger has awoken. It's about time love, I was beginning to worry I had hit you too hard." That voice, it could only belong to one person, _Klaus_.

"Where am I?" I asked softly. As much as I wanted to yell and scream at the psychotic hybrid, my head was not allowing it, even talking as quietly as I had caused me an absurd amount of pain.

"Still hurting?" he asked almost tenderly. Why would he act so kind?

_Yeah Elena he would care because you're the only way to make more hybrids._

"No, I'm fine." I said stubbornly trying to stand. It only made vertigo set in and my stomach want to empty its contents.

"I'm sure." He remarked dryly. He bit into his wrist causing a steady flow of blood and held it out to me.

I had one of two choices; one I could stay defiant when I possibly had a concussion or worse. Two I could drink it and know I will live.

Two it is.

I placed my hands on his forearm, bringing his wrist up to my mouth. My lips were formed in a frown but I didn't have to like it.

My mouth latched onto his wrist, sucking up the blood before the wound closed.

It wasn't as bad as I had expected, there was a coppery-ness to it but also an underlying sweetness that baffled me.

I quickly pulled back, thoroughly disgusted with myself for even somewhat enjoying it.

Klaus gave me a crooked smile like he knew what was going through my mind and I hated him even more for mocking me.

"You know someone is bound to find me." I said angrily.

His smile widened, "Oh you mean like Kol?"

_Of course he knew Elena._

With that simple sentence part of my hope was dashed, I still had Finn though and even Damon would help if he knew I was in danger. But hadn't I just seen Finn and his ex making out?

Fresh tears sprung in my eyes, I wiped at them angrily not willing to share my weakness with Klaus.

"Kol is…indisposed and Finn, well Finn has probably run off with his beloved Sage." The evil hybrid sure knew how to make a girl want to rip her own heart out.

Wait, he wouldn't do that to Kol again, would he?

"You didn't dagger Kol again, did you?" I asked, horrified when I saw his eyes gleam.

"You're a monster Klaus." I spat.

If he was willing to go to such lengths to get Kol out of the picture, who's to say he wouldn't do the same with Finn. Maybe he brought Sage in.

_But why did Finn not accept you when you spilled your heart to him?_

It was true, as much as I didn't want to believe it. He was still in love with Sage and there was no one rescuing me this time around. I had broken ties with the Salvatore's and all my friends had their own drama to deal with. I would be stuck with Klaus and forced to do god knows what.

Klaus must have seen the acceptance in my eyes, "Don't worry love, you'll thank me later." He said pushing a piece of unruly hair behind my ear. I wanted to smack his hand away but it wouldn't make my stay any easier if I fought him every step of the way. Besides he was acting fairly nice, so I might as well as allow it.

"Why would I ever thank you?" I asked harshly.

He smiled, "Because the evil on its way to Mystic Falls is far worse than I could ever be."

With that said he left the room, leaving me to ponder what this new evil was and would my friend's survive it?

**A/N So Sage is dead, Kol is daggered and Finn's pissed. Ah the loveliness of being able to make your own plot. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it and as always please, please, please, review. I love reviews more than you can imagine, they inspire me. **


	9. Q's & not so may A's

Where could he have possibly taken her?

Finn had been searching for over two days for his love and brother but not even one clue had turned up. So he went to the only other person who could help him, his mother. Although, he wasn't thrilled about asking her for help seeing as she, not too long ago used the girl in an attempt to rid the world of vampires but he figured that she was his last hope.

As he entered the mansion, he noticed that Elijah and his sister were sitting with their mother, seemingly waiting for something or someone.

Esther looked up as the door opened and gave Finn a sad smile.

"I'm glad you're back. I'm assuming Niklaus has taken off with Elena." She said with a twinge of sadness, the tone bordering on guilty.

But none of the tone did anything to soothe the red that was covering Finn's vision.

His mother knew that Klaus would take the woman he had grown to love in such a short time. She had just let his monster of brother to leave with her?

"You knew?" he managed to grit out.

She nodded, "But not until it was too late to do anything about it."

There was a long moment of silence, each letting the weight of the situation settle in their minds. Rebekah was the first to speak up but didn't ask anything of much importance, well according to Finn it wasn't.

"What happened to Sage? I heard she was supposed to find you but that was all I heard." The pure curiosity in her voice was unusual to say the least.

"Not that it matters but she is no longer of this world I made sure of it." Finn said evenly with a bit of twisted delight hidden behind the bored tone.

A small barely noticeable grin made its way onto Esther's face. If Finn hadn't been staring at her while he said it, the look would have gone unnoticed by the room.

He had never known that his mother had disliked the red head so terribly. Maybe that was a sign in itself that he and Sage were never meant to be. Not that it mattered anymore.

"Alright now down to business." Esther said, commanding the room's attention.

All of the Original's faced their mother, each wondering what she had to say that was so important.

"Elena being kidnapped is the least of our worries at the moment, if anything she is safer away from Mystic Falls." She added as Finn moved to disagree.

"What, you mean she is safer with Niklaus than here with me?" Finn asked, shocked and angered by the mere thought of his brother being safer than him.

"My dear Finn, there is something coming to Mystic Falls, something far more evil than you and your siblings, something that can destroy us all. Trust me son, she is better off where she is." Esther said with such conviction it had the Original's slightly worried of this new force that would soon be presenting itself in the small town.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you plan on doing with me Klaus?" Elena asked, although she knew the answer, she needed some sort of conversation. Elena was normally a social creature, not at all capable of being locked in a bedroom for hours on end with nothing to do other than read the few books that were placed on the small book shelf.

"Taking your blood and making hybrids." Was his simple reply, nothing close to the brain stimulating conversation Elena so desired to have.

"Why do you need hybrids? Doesn't it just ruin the whole 'I'm the one and only hybrid' thing you had going on? If I were you, I'd feel a little lost in the mix with so many others claiming to be special." Now she was just bored and spouting nonsense but it was something she had thought all the nights she had laid in bed fearing Klaus' evil plans.

Why couldn't he be happy with being the only one, why did he have to have others of his kind to be happy?

He had a whole family and yet he daggered them all at one point or another.

Those were the thoughts that made Elena consider if Klaus was lonely. Then that led her to feeling sympathy for the hybrid. Things she shouldn't have felt towards a man who killed her Aunt Jenna and inadvertently killed her biological father. Hell he'd even drained her.

"You're a talking little thing aren't you." He said with a certain amount of animosity.

"Ok so touchy subject. So what is this talk of a 'great evil'?" she asked, completely ignoring his previous remark.

With that one question Klaus stiffened and turned to face Elena, "Nothing you need to worry that pretty head of yours over."

In a flash, he left of the room, leaving Elena with more questions than answers and even more longing for someone to talk with.

"Stupid me and my curiosity." She grumbled to herself as she threw herself backwards on to the couch that was settled against the window in her room.

"I guess reading it is." She spoke out loud, getting bored of sitting around. Her feet swung off the couch and walked towards the shelf. Only this time when her eyes roamed through the books did she spot a small note.

Carefully, as if thinking it were going to attack, Elena unfolded the small, crisp, white paper.

As she read the note, she gasped.

Perhaps things were looking up and she would be back in Mystic Falls soon.

**A/N. I know, I'm so mean for not telling you what it says but I promise, it's good **

**So tell me what you think and as always, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
